


Little Note

by swagnushammersmith



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Snowby - Freeform, TWAU, Takes Place After Episode 5 in Season 1, the wolf among us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Wolf Among Us<br/>Pairing: Snowby<br/>Characters: Snow White, Bigby Wolf [mentioned]<br/>Word Count: 570<br/>Additional Notes: Written for Snowby Week. Based off the otpprompts prompt: Imagine your OTP writing each other heartfelt love notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Note

Everyone was able to breathe easier after the Crooked Man’s sentencing. Almost everyone, anyways.

Snow White was the new Deputy Mayor and had a whole mess to clean up. And that mess was Fabletown. She wanted to the citizens to take her seriously and see that she can do things the right way. Of course, she was a long-time employee of the Business Office, so learning the ropes would no doubt be easy for her. Though, no matter how easy it would be to learn how to run Fabletown on her own, the pressure wouldn’t stop mounting on her shoulders.

She walked into the Business Office and saw right away that her desk had a lot of documents and books that she requested for Bufkin to fetch. She sighed. This was going to take a while, and would take even longer if the Business Office had any visitors today. Considering the recent events, Snow had no doubt in her mind that there would be visitors.

“Where do I even begin?” she asked herself. All the new responsibilities laid before her, both in the literal and metaphorical senses. There were neatly stacked invoices and letters of complaint. Sticky note reminders sat all over the desk, one of them reading, “Bluebeard Appt @ 9:30 AM.” File folders stacked on one side of the table, and there were a few books on Fabletown law that Snow wanted to go over. “Is it break time yet?”

Snow picked up one of the books and accepted her fate with this work. As soon as she opened the cover, she saw a little envelope inside. She thought at first that someone must have left it inside a long while back, but saw, “To: Snow” written on the front of it.

“When did this get in here?” she asked as she pulled it out of the book. Careful not to cut herself on the letter opener, she pulled the letter out of its envelope. Snow held it firm in her fingers as she read the scruffy scribble written on it.

“Dear Snow,

You got this. I believe in you, and will be here for you no matter what. ♥ Bigby.”

The deputy mayor inhaled a tiny gasp at the letter. She wasn’t sure which part of the letter it was that made her cheeks tint red; the little heart, the “I believe in you” bit, or the fact that it was from Bigby. She could see a lip-shaped outline in the paper that was a little more transparent than the rest of it.

He kissed the letter? Snow thought to herself. What a dork. The image of Bigby holding a piece of paper to kiss it made her laugh a little. She could tell he licked his lips before kissing the page, too, otherwise the mark wouldn’t be transparent. Was he nervous?

It was hard to imagine the Big Bad Wolf geting nervous over giving someone a letter of all things. It paled in comparison to facing death on many occasions in the past few days.

Suddenly, Snow felt more okay about taking on the role of Deputy Mayor. It felt better knowing that Bigby would be there along the way to help her. She wrote another reminder to herself to thank Bigby for the letter of encouragement. It was little firefly of hope that brightened the oncoming day.


End file.
